


Inches

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, I know, It’s just everyone is gay, Kissing, Luigi is Gay, M/M, Mario is soft, bowser is annoying yet amusing, confession fic?, i think everyone is gay maybe, its not intentional I promise, yes more jinomari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Geno is a nervous Star that expresses himself a tad bit too much.Peach knows his secret.





	Inches

Upon the grassy hill, laid a Hero and a Star. They were just friends, hanging out together, relaxing.  
“Geno, tell me about the Star Road again?” The gentle hero asked kindly. The Star giggled.  
“Mario, I’ve told you this one so many times…” his remark wasn’t ridiculing, but more of a remark upon his interest.  
“I know, I know…. But I can’t help it. The story is so fascinating…” he whispered, reaching a hand to the sky. The Star nodded, and cuddled in closer to him before taking a breath.  
“A long time ago, when the universe was dark…. A single star spirit came up from the darkness.” Geno began softly.  
“They had a blazing Red color…. They saw the fear in the other Star’s auras, and felt the despairing wishes from those on the planets. They were the only spirit who could hear the wishes, and decided to gather the Star spirits together to help grant them, as now they didn’t need to fear about which ones they should grant or not…” Geno’s voice was beyond soothing to the plumber, who was growing woozy.  
“It started off by casting spells over long stretches of time. It was once said they could only grant one wish every century due to the processes needed to grant one….” Geno made sure to watch the other closely, not sure when or if he would fall asleep.  
“But then the Red Star, plagued by the burden of people’s sorrows, sought to end their life after thousands of years. They had three children, one pearly star, one purple star, and one crimson star. The three children could also hear wishes, and had intense magical powers…” Geno felt warm fingers wrap around his icy hands. A deep blush began to creep up on the doll, like a lion about to pounce upon its prey.  
“The three children decided to convert their parent’s magic into an item. The power became the Star Rod, a magical wand which granted wishes in an instant. The Purple star and the Pearly Star expended too much of their magic when transferring their parent into the rod, however, and in the process shattered…” Mario squeezed Geno’s hand. He shivered nervously, his shoulders scrunching up.  
“The two shards were then fused back together by the crimson child, creating the Dream stone and the Dark stone…. the last remaining child took all three items and created the star road, bringing peace to the world.” He wrapped up the story with a smile, and sighed softly.  
“How many stars can hear wishes like you do?” Mario asked. Geno hummed.  
“As far as I know, I’m the only one.” Geno shrugged casually. He just thought it was something that popped up in bloodlines.  
“Then you must be a descendant of that ancient star, huh?” Mario’s tone turned sour, as if he lost a thread of hope about something Geno couldn’t understand.  
“...Maybe, who knows…” he mumbled, looking off to the side. Mario chuckled tenderly.  
“It’s getting really late…. My brother might be worried, I should… Go…” The hero was visibly reluctant to say that, Geno automatically assuming that it had to do with how soft the grass was. They slowly heaved themselves up, and navigated through the countless wishes that had been granted or refused. 

Eventually, without further hesitation, they spoke their goodbyes. Mario returned to his dearest sibling who had already finished his night out with a certain prince, and Geno came back to the Princess’s castle, where Bowser was hanging out to talk politics with Peach. Geno was working to get a house, and so Toadstool was keeping him in her place until he got himself settled. The doll appreciated such gestures.  
“How was the trip, Geno?” Asked the quaint Royal. He replied with what she could describe as a dreamy sigh. The doll would deny such words, however.  
“It was wonderful…. The sky was very beautiful.” He nodded gently.  
“Well that’s good to know!” Peach smiled brightly, almost cockily. Bowser was lumbering about in the room, silently looking around. However after Geno’s brief speech, he made an almost exaggerated groan.  
“Why don’t you just tell him already?!” The Koopa growled snidely. Peach made a fleeting gasp, putting a hand over her chest as Geno’s once-combed hair seemed to puff up underneath the aqua blue beanie, and his eyes turned wide. He looked almost attacked.  
“Well, what’s the big deal? I mean, you like him, and it’s so stupidly obvious it hurts to watch.” Bowser crossed his arms impatiently.  
“Oh, please, Bowser. Geno is just so expressive, he can’t help showing his affection. Though I must say I’m surprised Mario hasn’t noticed…” she hummed softly.  
“What are you... What are you guys…. Talking about?” Geno’s Head dropped into a semi-bow. His eyes showed a sense of vulnerability. Peach’s deepest empathic nature came out as the doll shriveled with each moment.  
“You wanna get it good with the big boy. The plumber. The hero of the mushroom kingdom.” Bowser specified. The Star was obviously on the verge of breaking under the stress. Not taking it any longer, Peach interfered before Bowser could continue his ridicule, briskly stepping up to embrace the four foot doll. As if instinctually, he pulled Peach closer, shivering nervously as he turned beet red.  
“Hey…. You doing okay?” The princess pet his small head. Geno nodded.  
“Do you want me to help you?” She asked gently. Geno nodded again. She giggled, then picked him up. He latched onto her, and she moved to another room, glaring slightly at Bowser.  
“What did I do?” Was what she heard before closing the door and placing Geno on a comfortable chair. She sat down next to him, and looked into the Star’s Strucken eyes.  
“So?” She prompted. Geno mumbled incoherently.  
“Mmmm…. I like mm…”  
“Who?”  
“I like em.”  
“That isn’t an answer.” Her brows furrowed.  
“I like Mario…” Geno shrunk into his cape. Peach squinted.  
“Like, or….” she didn’t speak the other option.  
“Love.” And so the doll filled in her sentence. She stayed silent for a moment, but then began to squirm and giggle in the most wholesome of ways. Her eyes had a bright fire to them.  
“I KNEW it!!” She spoke strongly, and got up before pacing. He became intimidated by the princess, sweating nervously, yet thought of his mother in a fond way.  
“Come here, let’s chat.” She beckoned over to a desk.  
“Stars, what have I gotten myself into…”

Geno had a bouquet of flowers. He had been plotting with Peach for at least week, but now when he is faced with actually committing to it, he felt his legs turn to jelly.  
“I…. I can’t…” Geno sighed, looking at the Brother’s house yearningly. The Princess choked up in laughter for a moment.  
“Don’t be like that. Peasley was very kind to let you have those flowers.” She snarkily remarked before prompting the doll to move. Without thinking, he kept moving, not stopping until he got to the door. Gathering his courage, he knocked upon the wooden door, and took a step back.  
“Hmm?” Bro, can you get the door?” Called a familiar voice. Geno panicked. He shouldn’t had come here, Mario is obviously busy and it’s annoying of him to interrupt important work. He shouldn’t have come here, he should have…  
“Okay-“ spoke Luigi, who audibly scampered over to the door. He seemed a bit fervent with his steps, obviously anticipating someone else. His eyes were glowing when the man in green opened the door, but the expression was wiped off his face as the mechanic eyed at the doll. After seeing the terrified gaze and the flowers clutched in hand, he got it immediately.  
“...Maaaaaaaaariioooooo…” Luigi called over his shoulder.  
“What?” Chirped the younger brother. Luigi made a minorly stressed gesture to come closer, in which Mario sighed and came over.  
“Is it another door to door salesman you’re afraid of…” Mario was about to go out on a rant, but froze when he saw the ginger golden hair, and deep wine eyes that he only knew one person to have.  
“Geno…” he barely breathed out, mouth turning dry. Luigi winked at the Star, making a soft blush dust his cheeks. A sweet taste filled his mouth.  
“Uhm…. Hey, Mario…” the smaller of the two had wide wary eyes, staring up at the object of their affection with great admiration. The man in red held a similar gaze, of which the star picked up on. After realizing they had both been staring into each other’s eyes for what seemed like eons, Geno feverishly pressed the roses into Mario’s hands.  
“I-I…. Got these for you…” he mumbled deeply, closing his eyes halfway. Mario let out a warm laugh while silently welcoming the star in, as a form of thanks. Geno smiled brightly, though instinctively pulled down on his cap to further obscure his face and peachy tint. Mario offered his a seat, in which the doll obliged. The plumber sat on the other side of the small table. The pair talked, and complemented each other. They admired their looks, but never spoke about their true feelings. Simply implied it. They held a relationship unlike any other. Each one leaned in further as more stories were told. More opinions spoken, more heart poured from their gaping mouths. Waterfalls of praise showered the other with mirth. Each moment, getting closer. Five inches.  
“Geno…” Mario began, approaching the star by extending his own neck. Four inches.  
“Yes, Mario…?” Geno replied softly. Mario grinned nervously. Three.  
“Come here…” his voice just over a whisper, the smaller leaned in. Two.  
“I want to say…” Mario hesitated. One.  
“I love you, too…” Geno cooed deeply before locking his lips with Mario’s, leaning over the table. Mario gasped, freezing in place before pulling the star over, embracing him fully.  
“Mario, I-“ Geno tried to speak, but was cut off by the plumber’s gentle lips.  
“Don’t talk. I know, but. Just kiss me, you dork…” Mario pressed in once more, squeezing his lifelight tighter than ever.


End file.
